Gorou Nomura
Gorou Nomura is a waiter at the cafe that the heroine Yui Komori works at and is the abusive boyfriend of Aimi Sano and is the youngest of four older brothers, which one of them is named Jirou Appearance Gorou is a very handsome young man with short dark green hair and grey eyes. He is tall with a slender body, strong shoulder blades, and fair skin. He wears a blue sweater with a hoodie and a white shirt under it and black pants. He also wears earrings and a pair of white shoes. He has a watch on left wrist. In his waiter uniform, he wears a black suit with a white undershirt and a black tie. He also wears a pair of black pants and dark brown shoes along with a white apron around his waist. In his school uniform, he wears a a dark blue jacket with a white undershirt and a black tie. He also wears black pants and white sneakers. Personality Gorou is very emotionless and is easily bored with everything around him. He is usually very calm, cool, and collection. However, Gorou is very abusive towards his girlfriend Aimi. Gorou prefers to be in control of everything around. He enjoys sexual encounters with women but shows that he doesn't care about them. Gorou is known to have many girlfriends but he would usually break up with them after he's done with them. He even admits that he hates women in general. Gorou is extremely manipulative towards girls. Falsely claiming that he loves them, only to use them to satisfy his sexual desires and abandoned them. He's known to cheat on his girlfriends. He greatly envies those who are happier than him. History Gorou was born in a family of all male. He was the youngest of four older brothers. He grew envy of his brothers for their talents and charms. Gorou is known to have lots of girlfriends in the past but he'll usually cheat on them and breaks up after they're used up. Gorou, at some point, took employment the cafe that he is currently working at. Gorou soon developed relationship with his fellow employee Aimi Sano. However, he soon began to abuse her. Relationships Jirou Nomura Gorou greatly envies his second older brother. Gorou wishes to surpass him because of Jirou's success of being a doctor. Unnamed three older brothers Gorou's relationship with his other older brothers seems to be complicated. He greatly envies them for being older than he is and their good looks and charms. Aimi Sano Gorou often abuse Aimi both physically and emotionally. Gorou is aware that his girlfriend is in love with him but he doesn't care much about her. He takes pleasure in hitting her since she's a masochist. Gorou often keeps Aimi at bay because he enjoys the sexual encounters he has with her. However, he isn't above to cheat on her if he wants more. He also cheats on her with other girls who he finds more attractive than his current girlfriend. He is fully aware of her fear of being unloved and unwanted. Gorou is shown to enjoy taking advantage of her fear. He usually is bored with Aimi because of their longest relationship with each other. Gorou strongly dislike the friendship between Aimi and Yui because of the latter getting suspicious of the abusive relationship. Yui Komori Gorou seems to dislike Yui because of her friendship with his girlfriend Aimi. According to Gorou, she should mind her own business because of her getting suspicious of his relationship with Aimi. However, he does shows to want to have sexual encounters with her. Yui, in return, also seems to dislike Gorou because of his behavior towards women in general. Yui even says that Gorou is like dog that is dangerous and deadly. Gorou even says that she is like a rabbit that is naïve and innocent. He also once tried to seduced her but she revealed that she already has a boyfriend who was named Reiji Sakamak. However, Gorou doesn't seem to care about her relationship with another boy and is after her sexually. Trivia * Gorou's name means "Fifth son". * He shows to lusted after Yui. * He hates women in general. * Gorou hates sweets, especially chocolate. * He is a year older than his girlfriend and is a third year student. * Gorou and Aimi go to a different school then Yui. * He had four older brothers. * Gorou shows that he doesn't care about if a girl already has a relationship with someone else and get them no matter what. Category:Males Category:Original Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Alive Category:Adults Category:Servants Category:Students Category:Poor Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Nomura Family Category:Siblings Category:Brothers